THE MEETING
by STAILS565
Summary: Yin Yang, a scythe Meister and searching for a weapon partner, meets Gunner jensen , a demon weapon, also a pordigy , on a party, which also is the beginning of a partnership.


**STAILS565: SUP,STAILS565 here**

**YIN YANG: Yo, Yin Yang here**

**STAILS: Heres another, yes, I took the meeting from Maka and Soul, characters from the show Soul Eater, and twisted it a little.**

**YIN YANG: so, which meeting should this be?**

**STAILS: yours and Gunner's meeting , please do the disclaimer.**

**YIN YANG: STAILS565 doesn't own things use here, like the everything from ' The Expendables', and the show ' Soul Eater'.**

**STAILS: Thanks Yang**

**YIN YANG: No problem STAILS**

**STAILS: Now enjoy**

_**THE MEETING**_

There was a party, that The Expendables were invited too by Church, a certain raven haired Meister was leaning against a wall, with arms crossing over his chest. The leader came to his teammate and said," Yang, so this time you will find your weapon partner "?

"yeah, this is the time", Yin Yang said, one of Barney's weapon was with them

Lee ask," why you didn't found a partner already?"

"Well, I didn't feel like their soul wavelength is compatible with mine", Yang answered, a certain blond man went to a piano , sat down.  
" ah no, Caesar", Road said, he watch his meister eat, which a certain African American was eating his fifth or sixth, but for a miracle he doesn't get fat. A sound came, and engulf the area with the music.

" what the, whats the music, its gothic", Billy said, which its another of the leader's weapons.

They look for where its coming from, and a blond man, which it's a Swedish , was playing the piano , and by judging him, he works out, and his soul its different.

" I wonder which is he"? Caesar said, he was holding a plate of food with his right, and was eating.

Yin Yang said," by the looks of it, his soul is different from the others, even from the other weapons".

" yeah, he might, be a human weapon", Barney said, looking at the man, who was playing the piano. Yang went to the man excusing himself along the way.

Lee said," Yang wait, ah shit".

" just let him, go, this man might be , the right partner for him," his meister said

When the music stop, there was clapping around from the other invitors of the party, Yin Yang went behind the man, which the man said," the music is like me, you want to talk me about something, no"?

" yeah, its seems yes, but alone is better", Yang answered

The Man said," very well". He stood up, and left, for outside, Yang watch him go, and then follow the man.

Back at the others, Caesar still, trying new stuff, and ignoring his weapon's sayings.

" so you think, that man is the right partner for Yang"? Billy ask his meister.

Barney answered," yeah, it seems yes, I can feel their soul wavelengths there compatible with each other".

Outside, of the party, " so whats your name"? Yang ask

The man answered", My name is Gunner Jensen, and im a human weapon, you"? he was looking at a pond, and turn to look at Yang.

The raven haired man said," Im Yin Yang and im a Scythe Meister".

" cool, im a demon scythe I discovered it when I was 14 years old, and keep it hidden since then", Gunner said," so, the time like this, you could've have a partner now".

"yeah, well", Yang said, he turn and look at the party, " yeah, well, I don't feel their soul wavelength compatible with mine".

Gunner smile and said," so , for judge this you're from a team huh"?

" yeah, its called ' The Expendables', it's a meister weapon partners", Yang said," Our leader Barney Ross his a pistol user, a meister, his weapons are Lee Christmas and Billy The Kid Timmons , Meister Hale Caesar with his demon weapon Toll Road".

The Blond weapon said," well, you got a partner now", Yang look at Gunner, which the weapon, have his hand out. The scythe meister smiles, and did the same. Now Yin Yang and Gunner Jensen are now meister weapon partner.

**STAILS: Im done, sorry if this is short.**

**YIN YANG: okay, RAW, this is for you, it's a one shot, just that.**

**STAILS: and it's another, idea, and I got a story now, so Reviews will be nice**

**YIN YANG: Reviews will be Honored ^_^**

**STAILS: Please, Review ^_^**


End file.
